


I’M GAY!

by PlayerTwoHeere



Series: Two Grown Ass Gay Men Crying [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Best Friends, Coming Out, Michael is in denial, don’t cry michael, he’s still a smol bab tho, i think this was the first fic i wrote on my own, i wrote this like months ago, jeremy is accepting of his best friend, jeremy wants to be a teenager, jeremy’s oblivious, michael’s really hecking gay, smol children, sorry it’s super short, this is kinda Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerTwoHeere/pseuds/PlayerTwoHeere
Summary: Michael and Jeremy are best friends, and nothing can ever change that. They do everything best friends do- play video games, make dorky jokes, eat too much junk food on the weekends, go rollerblading together. Except one thing, and it terrifies Michael.Talk about girls.





	I’M GAY!

Jeremy pokes Michael. “You awake?” He stage whispers. Michael groans and turns over in his sleeping bag. 

“Now I am.” He says, blinking in the dark. “What did you need?” He fumbles on Jeremy’s nightstand for his glasses and put them on. Now the dark blurry shape was a sharper, but still just as dark shape. Then the light flickers on and Jeremy comes into focus.   
“I just realized what we’ve barely talked about that all teena- best friends talk about.” Jeremy says. He looks so excited and nervous at the same time that Michael couldn’t say no.

“What?” He says, amusedly, and sits up. He grinned at his best friend, his heart skipping a beat at the look on Jeremy’s face. He forces it down, like he always did. 

Jeremy leans in dramatically, lowering his voice. Michael rolls his eyes, trying not to let a blush spread across his cheeks at Jeremy’s closeness. Jeremy could be such a drama queen sometimes. Then the next word made his blood run cold. “Girls.”

Michael flushes and tries to get words out of his mouth, which was too dry to do anything. “I-“ it came out too high. He clears his throat as Jeremy grinned at him. 

“Come on, I’ll tell you my crush if you tell me yours.”

Michael feels his heart in his throat. How could he tell Jeremy? He’d hate him for sure. There goes his only friend. His secret would be spread throughout the school and he’d be ridiculed. There was the chance they’d forget by high school, but that would mean two years of endless teasing.

Jeremy misreads his response as shyness, which wouldn’t be that much of a surprise if it had been in a social setting. “Okay, I'll go first.” 

Michael nods wordlessly, not trusting himself to speak. It would just come out wrong. He internally slapped himself when a voice in his head muttered something about Jeremy being adorable when he was excited. 

“I have a huge crush on Christine Canigula. She’s in my Science class and she’s so hot. She’s really smart too.” Jeremy lets out this little sigh that rips Michael’s heart into the last tiny shred from the already torn up mess it was during that sentence. “The one day in class she wore a shirt that I’m pretty sure was from an old video game. Something about Chicago. It looked pretty hardcore.” 

Michael feels even worse. That little voice said that Jeremy being an ignorant dork was just as cute. 

Jeremy puts his chin in his hands. “So who do you like.” 

“I can’t-“

“Come on-“

“No I literally can’t-“

“I’m your best friend, righ-“ 

“Please don’t ask me to do this.” 

“Dude, are you crying? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, you don’t have to tell me-“

“I’M GAY.” Silence. Michael buries his face in his hands, feeling panicked. He’d screwed it all up, it would all go wrong. He was going to be told to leave, that he was disgusting, that he-

He feels Jeremy wrap his arms around him, stiffening a little in surprise. “It’s okay. I’m right here.” The other boy says, holding him close.

“You don’t hate me?” Michael says into his arms. He hears Jeremy laugh. He looks up, tears streaking down his face. Jeremy’s grin fades. 

“You’re being serious. Oh my god, you actually thought that your preference of people would ruin our friendship?” Jeremy gives him a smile. “I don’t care. You’re my best friend. Michael, you are a good friend.” 

Michael grins shakily. “Dude, I’m your only friend.” Jeremy smacks his shoulder.   
“Jerk.” Jeremy stands and boots up his Xbox, tossing Michael a controller. “Some Apocalypse of the Damned will fix you up. I got it new yesterday.” 

Michael loses himself in the game and let himself forget about what had just happened. He let himself just be Michael Mell, Jeremy’s best friend, like always.

**Author's Note:**

> wow um sorry it’s super short guys  
> and that i’ve been kinda absentee lately, i’ve just been kinda preoccupied.   
> anyways, this was the first be more chill fic i ever wrote on my own (i think??)   
> So sorry if it’s kinda sucky
> 
> but if you’d like to read more recent, better, longer stuff, you should check out my other works! and my friend’s works, PlayerOneMell’s. this is also part of a series that I wrote with her, and i’d really appreciate if you checked that out!
> 
> (Also, yes, if you couldn’t tell, I make musical references in my stuff. you’ll always find at least one or two.)
> 
> ~PlayerTwoHeere


End file.
